


Juguemos

by Mel_B



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Explicit Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Mutilation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_B/pseuds/Mel_B
Summary: Shu Ujigawa ha realizado un evento donde ha decidido invitar a los diferentes vocalistas de las bandas para conocerse mejor, o eso ha sido lo que le ha dicho a Ren quien encantado con la idea de poder conocer que diferentes tipos de personas son los otros vocalistas ha aceptado sin pensarlo.Sin de puertas para dentro de la casa del vocalista de Epsilon las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que Nanahoshi esperaba.
Kudos: 6





	Juguemos

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot contiene: mutilación, violación, sangre y contenido maduro explícito por lo que no es apto para lectores menores de 18 años.  
> Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

—¿No crees que es raro?  
Ren miró confundido a su compañero.  
—¿Por qué dices eso, Ryo? —preguntó ante su cuestionamiento.  
—Los chicos de esa banda… Son extraños —fue su respuesta.  
Wataru colocó su mano en el hombre del joven Nanahoshi.  
—Ryo tiene razón, Ren. Lo normal sería que se reunieran los líderes, ¿Por qué quieren reunirse solamente con los vocalistas?  
El joven de brillantes ojos amatista y cabello azul se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocernos, no sabemos nade de las otras bandas ¡Quiero saber con que clase de personas tendré que hacer frente!  
Wataru rascó su nuca y suspiró.  
—Cuando Nanahoshi se emociona… No hay quien lo detenga, supongo que no pasa nada por que vayas, pero si ves algo extraño avísanos ¿Sí?  
Ren asintió feliz, en verdad añoraba el día en que pudiera conocer más a los otros vocalistas, sabía que podría aprender más de ellos especialmente Nayuta quien parecía ser el más distante de todos.  
Los siguientes días fueron eternos para el brillante peliazul quien esperaba con ansias aquel día, que de forma lenta llegó. Se despertó temprano antes que sonara su alarma y vistiéndose salió a tomar el tren para ir al punto de encuentro donde Shu había avisado le vería.  
—Nanahoshi —le habló al verlo llegar. —Llegas tarde.  
Ren sonrió levemente.  
—Lo siento Ujigawa, el tren tardó un poco en tardar —miró a su alrededor. —¿Y los otros?  
—No podrán venir —respondió de forma directa. —Así que hoy seremos solo tu y yo.  
Aunque aquello no era lo que Ren tenía pensado para aquel día estaba bien con ello, Shu le parecía una persona fascinante a pesar de ser tan joven y no perdería la oportunidad de estar frente a un prodigio como él.  
El más joven de ambos le invitó a subir un auto que les había estado esperando, Shu no decía nada a su acompañante por lo que el ambiente comenzaba a helarse entre ambos.  
—Entonces… ¿Te gusta la música, Ujigawa?  
—No —esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba Ren por parte del prodigio.  
—Si no te gusta ¿Por qué-  
El joven le interrumpió.  
—Es uno de mis juguetes, me permite divertirme —una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en los labios de este.  
—¿Cómo puedes divertirte con algo que no te gusta? —cuestionó Nanahoshi. —La música necesita pasión para poder producir eso.  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—No sé explicarlo —respondió Ren quien guardó silencio un momento. —Cuando canto… La música me da un sentimiento de felicidad plena, me hace tan feliz que quiero hacerlo una y otra vez.  
—La música no produce eso en mí —declaró Shu quien giró su rostro para ver por la ventana, Ren suspiró e imitó la acción de este.  
Shu por su parte se encontraba fascinado con las cosas que el vocalista de Argonavis le había dicho y esperaba pronto poder responder su duda sobre si lo que estaba a punto de hacer le produciría ese mencionado eso que parecía ser la inspiración y causa de la alegría de Ren. Tal vez con eso llegaría a ser feliz él también.  
—Hemos llegado joven Ujigawa —comentó el conductor quien detuvo el auto delante de la casa de este, la puerta fue abierta y ambos chicos bajaron de allí.  
Ren estaba fascinado con la vista de la casa del más joven, aunque no era secreto para nadie que el vocalista de Epsilon provenía de una poderosa familia acomodada no pensó que sería tan grande.  
—¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás mirando la fachada todo el día? —preguntó Shu quien sacó de sus pensamientos al inocente chico de cabello azul.  
Nanahoshi asintió y le siguió de cerca quien le llevó a su habitación.  
—Está algo desordenado, pero-  
—Wow —al momento de entrar a aquella habitación no pudo evitar sorprenderse, si bien no había mucho que sorprendiera pudo visualizar un interesante estante en el cual se alzaban muñecos que se le hicieron bastante conocidos. —¿Somos nosotros?  
El chico de cabello lavanda asintió.  
—Son mis juguetes —respondió de forma directa.  
Ren no terminó de comprender aquella respuesta ¿Se refería a que aquellos muñecos eran sus juguetes? ¿O que ellos eran sus juguetes? Aún así curioso se acercó a esta estantería.  
—Son muy lindos —admitió, aunque algo captó su atención. —¿Por qué el peluche de Nayuta no tiene ojos? ¿No está terminado?  
—Él no necesita ver —aquella confusa respuesta había dejado una sensación extraña en el vocalista de Argonavis. —Iré por algo de comer.  
Cuando el más joven dejó la habitación Ren se quedó en silencio y una sensación extraña comenzaba a preocuparle, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Shu volviera.  
—No te pregunté que querías, traje unos bocadillos —comentó estirando uno de los platos al invitado. —¿Algo que quieras tomar?  
—Agua, por favor.  
Sin esperar un segundo más Shu pasó un vaso con agua a su acompañante con quien comió tranquilamente, pero a medida de los minutos se iban convirtiendo en horas el peliazul comenzaba a sentir su cabeza pesada, un extraño mareo le había comenzado por lo que sintió la necesidad de levantarse.  
—Debo ir al baño —anunció interrumpiendo su conversación, Shu asintió dando a entender que estaba bien, sin embargo Nanahoshi no pudo llegar siquiera hasta la puerta de la habitación antes de desvanecerse.  
Despertó desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no le permitía pensar bien, no podía ver nada donde se encontraba y aunque intentaba moverse su cuerpo se encontraba sujetado, no comprendía que ocurría… Lo único que recordaba era haber visto el rostro del joven vocalista de Epsilon antes de perder la conciencia.  
—Te tomaste tu tiempo en despertar —aquella aguda voz resonó en las paredes de la habitación. —Nanahoshi Ren.  
La luz finalmente se hizo presente en aquella vacía habitación permitiendo a aquel importante invitado ver a quien le privaba de la libertad.  
—Ujigawa… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó con confusión.  
—Te engañé para que vinieras aquí y te drogué —respondió de forma sincera. —Nadie más iba a venir porque fuiste al único que invité —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras ponía en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de este y acercarlo a si mismo tomándolo de su camisa —El único con que me interesa jugar —se levantó. —Reiji, ven —le ordenó. —Encárgate de poner cómodo a nuestro invitado.  
El chico de cabello lavanda abandonó la habitación y dejó allí al baterista de Epsilon quien se acercó para con una tijera comenzar a trozar la ropa del más joven.  
—Karasuma… ¿Por qué hacen esto?  
Reiji apartó la mirada.  
—No puedo responder eso —declaró. —Fue orden de Shu que no debo empatizar con sus juguetes, por favor evite meterme en problemas Nanahoshi —aunque Ren no lo sabía Reiji estaba tan atrapado como él en la caja de juguetes del más joven, y aunque no lo parecía este también estaba privado de su libertad. Reiji tomó una jeringuilla tomó el brazo del más joven. —Nada de esto lo hago porque quiera, Nanahoshi. Ahora duerme un rato.  
El chico de cabello azul volvió a perder la conciencia, era imposible medir el tiempo estando encerrado en aquella oscura habitación, pero su descanso no duró mucho ya que fue despertado por una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo con fuerza que ocasionó su cuerpo hiciera micción, un par de lágrimas y quejidos de dolor se escaparon con esto y miró al frente para encontrarse con una perturbadora sonrisa de Shu quien sostenía un pequeño interruptor en su mano que estaba conectado a sus pezones.  
—¿Dormiste bien, Nanahoshi? —Ren se abstuvo de responder y apartó su mirada. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? —una risa macabra salió de aquella boca quien movió el interruptor ocasionando que la corriente volviera a correr por el cuerpo del vocalista de Argonavis haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor y gritara.  
Los jadeos de dolor por parte de Ren conseguían mantener muy interesado y entretenido al más joven quien miraba con una sonrisa el cómo su invitado sufría.  
—¿Sabes algo, Nanahoshi? —cortó aquel flujo de energía para captar la atención de este. —Creo que he encontrado aquel eso del que hablabas… Cuando veo como sufres siento un calor en mi pecho y unas inmensas ganas de reír ¿Es esto felicidad?  
—Estas… Enfermo —la voz de Ren salió de su boca como un suave hilo que casi no podía ser escuchado, pero aquellas palabras hicieron reír aún más.  
—Reiji, nuestro invitado está sucio. Límpialo —ordenó a su acompañante. —Y bota su ropa interior, no le servirá de nada estar cubierto de aquí en adelante.  
El hombre de cabello negro asintió y tomando los implementos debidos procedió a realizar aquella limpieza que le habían ordenado.  
—Karasuma-  
—No me hables —ordenó. —Él escucha todo lo que se dice aquí, no querrá que conecte con su juguete.  
—No soy un juguete… Soy una persona.  
Reiji apartó su mirada y con sus manos tomó la ropa interior de este para retirarla.  
—No… ¡Espera! ¡No!-  
Ren comenzó a retorcerse resistiéndose a aquellas acciones, se negaba quedar desnudo a la intemperie.  
—No hagas las cosas más difíciles —le regañó y a la fuerza le separó las piernas para poder quitar aquella ropa interior, con una esponja frotó aquel cuerpo y luego le echó agua para quitar cualquier rastro de jabón que pudiese haber quedado.  
El cuerpo de Ren comenzó a temblar un poco debido al frío que había dejado aquella agua en su cuerpo y cruzando sus piernas intentaba cubrir sus partes para que no fueran vistas, el de lentes tomó una jeringuilla y pinchando con esta el brazo izquierdo de aquella víctima de los retorcidos juegos de Shu.  
Nanahoshi volvió a perder la conciencia, pero fue despertado al haber sido bañado en agua fría por parte del cabello lavanda quien lo miraba desde lo alto.  
—Buenos días —le saludó. —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres comer algo? —Ren apartó la mirada y Shu le tomó del mentón. —Te hice una pregunta —recalcó, pero aún así Ren no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. —Si fuera Reiji si me responderías ¿No? ¿Te gusta jugar con con Reiji, cierto? ¿Te gusta que esté cerca de ti y te toque, así como lo hizo ayer mientras te limpiaba?  
—No-  
—¡No me mientas! ¿Quieres jugar con Reiji? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —el gesto de Shu dejaba ver como su mente estaba fragmentándose rozando con la locura. —Cumpliré tu deseo de jugar con él… Pero eso no significa que yo dejaré de jugar contigo, dejaré que te diviertas con él mientras yo me divierto contigo.  
Reiji entregó un maletín a Shu quien de este sacó una correa la cual puso en el cuello de Ren, de este mismo sacó una jeringuilla con una aguja grande con la cual pinchó la pierna de su juguete, le inyectó alrededor de 3 dosis de anestesia en diferentes partes de la pierna para sedarla por completo y esperó un tiempo.  
—Necesito que me dejes esta pierna abajo para poder jugar con ella —explicó el cabello lavanda a su compañero el cual respondió asintiendo con su cabeza. —Diviértete entonces, Reiji.  
El hombre de lentes se acercó, se agachó para tomar la correa y tirar un poco de esta acercando así el rostro de Ren al suyo.  
—No espero que algún día me perdones por lo que voy hacer —admitió y levantándose un poco deslizó el cierre de su pantalón para dejarlo caer y luego sacar su miembro de su ropa interior.  
El joven de cabello azul no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto un pene aparte del suyo y el verse en esa situación era realmente vergonzoso. Reiji acercó su verga a la boca del contrario quien alejó su rostro enseguida.  
—Vaya vaya… ¿Qué pasa Nanahoshi? ¿No quieres jugar con Reiji?  
—Yo-  
—Reiji, no estamos haciendo una obra social. Te di una orden.  
El hombre asintió y tiró con fuerza de la correa para hacer que el rostro de Ren volviera a acercarse a él ocasionando que la punta de su pene golpeara los labios de este.  
—Lámelo.  
Shu se acercó de una forma nada discreta para muy de cerca observar el rostro de su juguete ante aquella situación, en vista de aquello Ren abrió un poco su boca y sacando su boca dio una suave y leve lamida a este. La sonrisa de satisfacción ante aquella humillante situación por parte de Shu no se podía ocultar.  
—Buen chico —comentó el chico de cabello lavanda quien tomó la pierna que había anestesiado de su invitado para colocar un torniquete arriba de la rodilla de este. —Dime Reiji, ¿Se siente bien jugar con Ren?  
—Lo hace bien —fue la respuesta de este.  
—¿Te pone tener un chico tan inocente secuestrado y completamente a tu merced?  
—No soy esa clase de hombre.  
—Pero… Bien veo que te está gustando, sino no te estarías poniendo duro.  
Reiji guardó silencio ante aquellos comentarios y se concentró en mantener a Ren chupando su pene como si de una paleta se tratara, poco a poco intentaba introducirlo en la boca de este quien algunas veces presentaba arcadas ante esta presencia extraña.  
—Ya corté el flujo de sangre —admitió el más joven. —Ya es hora que se la metas.  
El baterista de Epsilon asintió y retirando su miembro de la boca de Ren se puso en cuclillas para colocar una mordaza en la boca de este y evitar cualquier quejido excesivamente fuerte debido a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, se acomodó poniéndose de rodillas y levantando una de las piernas de Ren sobre sus hombros y dejando la otra para que Shu pudiera seguir jugando con esta, bañó sus dedos en lubricante e introdujo uno en el recto de Nanahoshi sin previo aviso.  
El cuerpo de Ren se retorció ante aquella intromisión y un par de quejidos ahogados se hicieron presentes, Shu rio ante esto pero continuó concentrado en su parte marcando con un plumón la zona en la cual cortaría. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Ren se fue acostumbrando a aquel largo dedo en su interior, fue en este momento que Reiji introdujo un segundo para dilatarlo un poco más, a Nanahoshi aquel segundo dedo le había dolido más que el primero por lo cual no pudo evitar quejarse y Reiji jugueteó un poco más hasta que Shu le indicó que siguiera con el siguiente paso.  
El hombre de cabello lavanda sostenía una sierra en su mano la cual había posicionado justo en la línea que había demarcado, el hombre de lentes se acomodó y bajándose aún más consiguió quedar a la altura adecuada.  
—A la cuenta de tres —anunció Shu. —Uno —Ren miró perturbado aquella sierra cerca a su pierna e intentó resistirse, pero era inútil. Le habían estado drogando durante todos los días anteriores precisamente para que este no pudiera resistirse. —Dos —las lágrimas comenzaron de los ojos de Nanahoshi quien no entendía como se había visto envuelto en tan desafortunada situación. —Tres.  
Una vez el conteo fue finalizó el miembro de Reiji ingresó por completo en el recto de Ren y Shu por su parte hizo su primer profundo corte con fuerza siendo bañado por la sangre de su víctima inmediatamente, aquel alegre chico quien era su víctima intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía y aquella mordaza le impedía hablar por completo por lo que solo podía hacer extraños sonidos de dolor y quejido ante aquella situación intentando rogar que sus abusadores tuvieran piedad de él y se detuvieran.  
Pero Shu apenas estaba comenzando y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse hasta amputar aquella pierna por completo, Reiji seguía el ritmo que su líder le indicaba penetrando fuertemente y sin piedad aquel cuerpo que poco a poco dejaba de quejarse o resistirse, aceptando por completo su triste realidad de la cual tal vez no podría salir vivo.  
Entre más cerca estaba del hueso el cabello lavanda del hueso de este más doloroso era para Ren.  
—Eres un sucio, Nanahoshi —declaró la mente maestra de todo aquel abuso que se estaba llevando a cabo. —Te quejas y te retuerces… Pero mira como la tienes, ¿Te gusta que te maltraten? No te preocupes… Jugaremos mucho contigo, una y otra vez hasta dejarte seco.  
Shu hizo el primer corte en aquel hueso haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Ren se contrajera de dolor, sintió como aquello le había dolido hasta en las uñas de los pies, pero aún así no podía hacer más que llorar y observar la enferma mirada de alegría de Shu quien se manchaba cada vez más las manos de su sangre. El hueso fue la parte más difícil y demorada de cortar para el de cabello lavanda quien se encontraba fascinado por los gestos de dolor y quejidos que se escapaban de Ren mientras cortaba este.  
Reiji por su parte intentaba distraer a Ren de aquel dolor, tomó el miembro de este con su mano y pasó a masturbarlo para brindarle cuando menos algo más allá de sufrimiento, el pene de Nanahoshi estaba caliente y palpitaba con el calor.  
—Ya casi acabo —jadeó Shu quien había conseguido partir finalmente aquel fémur que le había hecho más dura que nada aquella amputación. La ropa, rostro, cabello y cuerpo del chico de cabello lavanda estaban bañados en la sangre de Ren e incluso Reiji había sido salpicado por esta durante la perpetración del acto.  
Ren se corrió sin poder avisar, nunca había tenido aquel tipo de sensaciones por lo cual le había sido imposible saber cuando estaba llegando su límite, pero aún así Reiji continuó masturbándolo para volver a ponerlo duro y hacerlo correr una y otra vez sin piedad mientras Shu terminaba de jugar.  
Finalmente, cuando el cabello lavanda acabó su corte el de lentes pudo correrse dentro de Ren debido a las órdenes de este.  
—Reiji, ven. Hay que frenar el sangrado.  
El hombre dejó caer la pierna de Ren quien estaba deshecho y bañado en su propia sangre, realmente no podía ni moverse y su respiración era demasiado agitada, tanto fue el cansancio y pérdida de sangre que terminó por perder la conciencia.  
No fue hasta días más tardes que Ren despertó, el brillo de una lámpara le aturdió al abrir sus ojos, pero tenía sed por lo cual se levantó sin saber donde estaba, al momento de intentar poner sus piernas en el suelo cayó de la cama. No entendía que ocurría por lo que miró hacia estas para encontrarse con que estas habían sido mutiladas, en ese momento recordó todo lo que había ocurrido.  
—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —comenzó a gritar con fuerza mientras se arrastraba como gusano intentando alcanzar la puerta para pedir ayuda. —Alguien… ¡Ayuda!  
Shu abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquella humillante escena de su juguete pidiendo ayuda, no pudo evitar reír con gracia al verlo. Se agachó para levantarlo y cargarlo hasta la cama donde lo puso de regreso.  
—No fuéramos tenido que remover la otra también si no fueras intentado escapar —explicó. —Ahora no podrás irte y estarás siempre conmigo para jugar ¿No es maravilloso?


End file.
